Our proposal is submitted to support a new Young Investigator Training Workshop to be held ahead of the annual meeting of the Perinatal Research Society (PRS). The PRS consists of pediatricians, obstetricians, and basic scientists who are actively engaged in perinatal research. The purpose of PRS is twofold, 1) to provide productive interchange between scientists of different disciplines sharing a common research interest in perinatal biology, and 2) to encourage development and collaboration opportunities for young investigators engaged in perinatal research. The annual PRS meeting provides a forum for collaborative exchanges, and an opportunity for young investigator participation, via the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD)-supported Young Investigator program. The PRS Young Investigator program already offers select individuals the opportunity to attend the annual meeting. In 2012, our Young Investigator program was also expanded to include a Young Investigator Training Workshop preceding the PRS meeting. The experience jump-starts the grant writing process for young investigators, allowing them to generate a product while acquiring the required skill- set and understanding the viewpoint of NIH and the reviewer. The Young Investigator Training Workshop is a two day, fully immersive workshop that provides young investigators an opportunity to develop their grant proposal specific aims, significance statement, and innovation statement. Participant focus is placed on effective communication through clarity of writing and reinforced by oral presentation. Workshop goals are achieved using a model that shifts from teaching to learning by combining minimal didactic instruction with active learning. Young investigators write their own specific aims, significance statement, and innovation statement during the workshop and receive immediate one-on-one feedback from established faculty workshop mentors - all of whom are NIH funded.